Such a Good Jew
by SheDevilJen
Summary: This is an alternate bathroom scene from 'Mash Up'. My take of what REALLY should've happened between Rachel and Puck.


Okay, so this is just something I had floating around in my head for a bit. Hope you all like it! I will be updating my Smallville fic really soon...promise! Big thanks to WickedLittleThing, my beta, and GREAT friend for helping with this! Enjoy! And please Review!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Puck and Rachel would still be together and Puck would sing waaaay more!**

* * *

Rachel had just rethreaded her arm back through Puck's when she saw the icy, sticky liquid fly through the air. There was no time to warn Puck. The slushie to the face stopped him like a slap would have. Rachel gasped behind her hand as he turned to her for help. Luckily, not very many people were left in the hall, so he was able to keep his dignity. Rachel silently squeezed his hand and led him to the boy's washroom down the hall. He leaned over the sink and began rinsing out his eyes, as Rachel locked the door.

'How could I get slushied?' he thought. 'I'm a badass. So I'm in Glee. Who cares? I'm still a stud.'

Rachel watched him in wonder. This boy sang a solo for her, and just took a slushie to the face for walking down the hall with her.

'Finn would never do that.' She realized.

Just as Puck started to wash his face, Rachel stopped him. She pulled over a folding chair from against the wall. She gently pushed him to sit down. She took off her raincoat and placed it on the sink next to Puck. Puck leaned his head back to rest on the edge of the sink. He closed his eyes and waited for Rachel to do his face and hair. He heard her move but didn't hear the tap turn on. He waited a few seconds longer and didn't feel or hear anything else. Just as he was about to ask her what was taking so long, he felt something wet on his cheek, but it wasn't water. His eyes flew open in time to see Rachel leaning over him and licking his other cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Rachel licked her lips and straddled his lap. Placing her hands on his 'guns', she leaned forward and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Grape _is_ my favorite." She whispered in a sultry voice, before licking a line down from his ear to his chin.

Puck placed his hands on her hips, keeping her in his lap, and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. As she kept licking, she dampened a towel and dabbed the stickiness off of his face. When she was finished, Puck opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment.

This was when he realized he liked Rachel more now. And he didn't just want to date her to get into her pants or because she was a Jew. She may be batshit crazy, but she was also very caring and understanding. As Rachel started to stand up, Puck held her in place.

"You know, I think you missed some." He said, with smirk.

"Oh, really? And where would that be?" Rachel asked, thinking she knew what he was going to say.

"Right here." He pointed to his lips.

Rachel smirked back at him, leaned down and lightly touched her tongue to his lips. Puck, seeing her do this and feeling it, groaned lightly and opened his lips slightly. Rachel saw this opportunity, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Puck immediately reacted. Threading his fingers into her hair, he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Rachel felt electrified and wanted to feel more of Puck. She started unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed down his neck.

Puck felt a surge of passion go through him as Rachel threw herself into the kiss. He ran one hand up and down her back while the other trailed lightly up her thigh. When he felt Rachel successfully finish undoing his shirt, he leaned forward slightly so she could slip it off of his shoulders. The white undershirt he wore defined his 'guns' more than any other shirt. Rachel couldn't help but run her hands over them. Both her and Puck were enjoying this steamy make out session until Rachel felt one hand under her shirt and the other a little too far up her, unnaturally short, skirt for her liking. She grabbed his hands and pulled away from the kiss to rest her forehead on his.

"Noah, it's too soon for that. You know how I feel." She said, breathily.

Puck sighed and pulled his hands out from under her clothes. He knew he could pull a 'Puck' and coerce her into more, but he knew that he would feel that pang of guilt of making her do something she wasn't ready for. Rachel wanted and deserved someone who would understand and be there for her. Not just hump her and dump her. And that person was Noah.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got carried away. You're a hot Jew." He gave her a small smile to let her know he wasn't angry.

She gave him her star smile and pecked him on the nose. He let her ease herself off of his lap. She had him lean back again and filled a cup with warm water to rinse his Mohawk with.

While Rachel was cleaning off his hawk, he thought about all the times he had slushied her and how she had no one to help her clean up. That familiar pang of guilt came back to him. He started seeing her face after every slushie. The surprise, the shame, the humiliation.

'How could I have been so cruel? I didn't even know her then. I'm such a jerk.' Puck thought.

The silence continued on as Rachel softly rubbed Puck's head to make sure all the slushie was out. Puck realized he liked having Rachel's hands on him, even if it wasn't in a sexual way. Puck thought of the choice he'd have to make that day. Football or Glee club. If you'd asked him last month, he'd have told you he'd pick football. But now….things were different now.

Puck knew what he had to do.

"You're pretty good at this." He said, opening his eyes to glance at Rachel and see her reaction.

"I've had a lot of practice. You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved." She replied, without looking in his eyes.

Rachel finished rinsing off his head and dried her hands.

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." He said, meaning what he was saying.

"It's okay." Rachel replied, trying to cover up how hurt she actually was when he did all that. She passed him the towel to dry his head.

"No it isn't." He let her sit sideways on his lap. He held her in place with his hand on her thigh. "No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes, or the way the Slushee drips all the way into your underpants. It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment."

Rachel nodded, and saw in his eyes that his admission was true. She had felt that every day that she got a Slushee facial. While him getting hit with a Slushee wasn't the way she wanted him to learn that, in a way she was glad he knew. Puck looked up into her eyes and saw the pain and humiliation she had felt from him. He knew what he had to do to keep her and make sure she never had to endure that again.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30-" Rachel cut him off.

"Your choosing football over Glee which means we probably can't be together." She finished, while feeling crushed.

"Actually, I was going to say that I was choosing Glee. Making sure these facials stop is going to be my goal. From now on, no one Slushee's my girl and gets away with it." Puck answered.

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Puck was choosing her. Over football. She gave him her award winning smile and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Noah. Are you sure? I mean, I know how much you care about football."

"I'm sure. You mean more." Puck squeezed her back.

When Rachel pulled back, she kissed his lips firmly. "So, I'm your girl?"

Puck smiled sweetly at her. "Of course. Us good looking Jews have to stick together."

They sat there for a few minutes. Just looking at each other and smiling. Neither could believe that this was happening.

They waited until just before the period ended, and left the washroom. Puck threw his sticky shirt in his locker to take home. And when they walked into the choir room later that day for Glee, hand in hand, he knew he had made the right decision. The club had shocked faces and had gasped. They thought for sure he'd choose football. These people, right here in this room, were his friends. When Mike and Matt walked in a few seconds after 3:30, and nodded their heads at him, he felt proud that his buddies knew the right thing to choose. They couldn't let their friends down. He wasn't really surprised when Finn didn't walk through the door. Finn always needed to be popular. It's how he ticked. It's how Puck used to tick, too.

"So, why did you choose Glee?" Mike asked.

He looked over at Rachel while she was talking to Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana. He caught her eye and they smiled. She was what made him tick now. Rachel was what he needed. When he looked back at Artie, Matt, and Mike they gave him questioning looks. Puck nodded his head towards Rachel and the guys saw how happy she was. How happy all the girls were, excluding Quinn.

Puck was still smiling when he and Rachel left Glee.

"What's got you smiling so much?" she asked.

Puck gently pushed her against her locker, and slid one of his hands into her hair while the other lay on her hip keeping her place. He kissed her softly and felt her breath hitch. He smiled widely at her.

"Cause damn, I feel like such a good Jew."

**The end!**


End file.
